Glee: The Next Generation
by marissa.rocha
Summary: SYOC Closed! The year is 2035 and the New Directions alums are back in Lima. Their kids are now in high school and New Directions, facing more drama, heartbreak and betrayal than their parents ever did. Most importantly, can they make it to Nationals?
1. Form

**So I'm started a Glee next generation SYOC. The year is 2035 and all of the New Directions alums have found themselves back in Lima, Ohio, married with children in high school (the ships are Finn/Rachel, Quinn/Puck, Kurt/Blaine, Brittany/Santana, Mike/Tina, Sam/Mercedes, Rory/Harmony, Artie/Sugar, and Will/Emma). If you want to create an OC please leave a review with the form below. Note, this will be rated high teen and may be bumped to M later on. There will be cursing and mature themes in this, so I reccomend not auditioning if that makes you uncomfortable. **

Full Name:

Gender:

Son/Daughter Of (I will not use if this is not a ship I listed):

Nicknames (if any):

Celeb Portrayer (doesn't have to be someone who can sing):

Short Background (may be slightly altered if it contradicts a sibling's):

Personality:

Physical Appearance:

Likes and Dislikes:

Clique:

Clubs/After School Activities:

Goals (in life or for the time being, preferably both):

Talents:

Strengths and Weaknesses:

V or No V (if no, how did they lose it):

Sexual Orientation:

Audition Song (only if this is their first year in Glee):

Songs You'd Like Them To Sing (I'll try to use at least one):

Storyline Ideas (try to give as many ideas as possible):

Extra Stuff:

**Thanks! Try your best and give as much detail as possible! I look forward to hearing what characters you guys come up with! XOXO, Marissa**


	2. Full Cast List

** SYOC now closed! Here are the OC's I've chosen!**

Aimee Teegarden as Delilah Puckerman

Argiris Karras as Orion Schuester

Bonnie Wright as Stella Hummel-Anderson

Booboo Stewart as Ethan Chang

Chace Crawford as Ivan Schuester

Charlotte Arnold as Adara Schuester

De'Vaughn Nixon as Jayden Evans

Elizabeth Gillies as Bernadette Abrams

James Maslow as Tommy Abrams

Jennifer Stone as Junette Flanagan

Jessica Stroup as Annie Hudson

Lily Collins as Colette Hummel-Anderson

Lucy Hale as Eliana Hudson

Luke Bilyk as Drew Lopez-Pierce

Nicole Anderson as Rowan Lopez-Pierce

Robbie Amell as Brad Puckerman

Thomas McDonell as Patrick Puckerman

Tristan Wilds as Drake Evans

Troian Bellisario as Maria Hudson

and Zac Efron as Theo Flanagan

**Here are the younger kids I've chosen: **

Kayla Abrams (Joey King)

Brianna Flanagan (Alyssa Shafer)

Abby Lopez-Pierce (Elle Fanning)

Christopher Hudson (Joel Courtney)

Declan Hummel-Anderson (Asa Butterfield)

Vanessa Evans (Amandla Stenberg)

and Noah Puckerman Junior (Matthew Lepper)

**Episode 1 will be up in a little while, it's going to be long so I hope to have it up before next week. Thanks to all who submitted an OC! I don't think I'll be able to make the promos (I cannot find a single GIF of De'Vaughn Nixon, not one) but the wiki is up: gleethenextgenerationmr(dot)wikia(dot)com Obviously, turn the (dots) into actual dots and add 3 w's. to the beginning, like in all links. I'm Letmebeyourstar on there, FYI. I made a character page for all of the teens, but not the kids or adults. Your help is greatly appreciated and I am in fact looking for admins! XOXO, Marissa**


	3. Pilot Part One

_Episode One: Pilot_

_Part One: The Return of Will Schuester_

Will Schuester stepped out of the car and into the slightly humid September air. Sighing and smiling to himself he walked up the pathway to his old house. It looked the same as it did the day he and Emma had bought it, big front porch, pale blue shutters, perfectly trimmed hedges and a green lawn. He could see the rainbow of flowers that was Emma's garden blooming off to the side of him, half shadowed by a willow tree that had grown exceptionally large. He could recall memories of his children playing under that tree, of his wife watering her plants in the middle of summer, of when he had laid down every single stone in that pathway by hand. This house had witnessed so many good times for the Schuester family.

He knocked on the door, having lost, no _misplaced_, his key long ago. Will waited patiently on the porch, lone suitcase in hand, foot tapping against the welcome mat. Finally, someone opened the door and only a screen separated Will from the teenage girl on the other side.

She was still as small as ever, not possibly more than 5"1 or 5"2. Her hair wasn't as dark as it had been when she was younger; it was a pretty strawberry blonde versus its former bold red color. But her eyes, oh those entrancing blue eyes were exactly the same, full of that innocent little girl look they'd always had.

"Hey Honeybee," He whispered, a ghost of a smile on his face.

She pursed her lips, the shock, surprise and joy registering on her face. "Hey Dad,"

Will grinned and so did she, so he pulled his daughter into a hug. She laid her head against his chest, letting him stroke her hair like he did when she was still a small child. "You've grown up so much, Adara," He said. "It's a big year for you, huh? Starting high school and all,"

She nodded. "I'm so glad you came back to be my teacher,"

"Me too," Will smiled. "I missed coaching glee club,"

Before you ask, because obviously this is on your mind, Will Schuester did not walk out on his family. Four years ago, he took a leave of absence from work to do a five year stint on Broadway. Will had however cut the time a year short because he had yearned to be back in Ohio with his wife and three kids. Phone calls and an occasional Skype was no substitute for quality family time.

"How are your brothers?" Will asked. "And your mom,"

"They're okay," Adara answered. "Some days are better than others, you know?" Will thought of Emma's OCD and his son, Orion's, diabetes and shuddered.

"Why did I leave in the first place?" He mumbled.

"You got a once in a lifetime opportunity to live your dream, Dad," Adara responded. "If someone offered me five years as a famous gymnast I'd totally blow this place to take it,"

Will's eyebrow rose. "Gymnast, huh? When'd that happen?"

Adara laughed. "I think my obsession with _Make It or Break It_ had something to do with my choice,"

"Well, as long as you're happy," Will said, kissing Adara's forehead. "Now, may I come in?"

"Of course, it is your house," She opened the door and he stepped in. Other than the furniture being arranged and some old pictures being replaced with newer ones, everything looked exactly the same. Adara disappeared upstairs, saying something about going to get her mother and brothers, leaving Will alone.

He strode over to the mantle, were rows of photos were placed in delicate silver frames. There was a copy of his and Emma's wedding photo, she was freaking out as he tried to feed her cake, and ones of Adara, Orion and Ivan, their other son, all as newborns. After that the pictures were new ones that Will didn't recall, except for a few yearbook photos here and there. There was a picture of Adara with braces and headgear (Will hadn't known she'd needed braces), Orion holding a football against his chest (since when was he on the team?) and Ivan being sworn into National Honor Society (Will hadn't been able to make it to that). There were also several pictures with people he didn't recognize, Orion and two very pretty girls, one with light brown curls and the other slightly darker, Adara in a leotard after a gymnastics competition, two brunettes holding flowers at her sides, Ivan posing with some kids who had the same Honor Society pins as him. Will gulped, feeling like he'd been gone for a lot longer than four years.

**AN: If you guys haven't joined the wiki yet, please do! The link is still: gleethenextgenerationmr(dot)wikia(dot)com. Just remember to changes the (dot)'s into actual dots! Right now the wiki mainly consists of me and OTHGGCM24, so please join! I will be posting sneak peeks on there as I go along. And I may still make videos on YouTube for certain parts, so I'd love it if you checked out my channel, marissarochaify. Thanks! XOXO, Marissa PS: Also, thanks to singmealullaby56 for the coolio Glee: The Next Generation PowerPoint! I loved it!**


	4. Pilot Part Two

**I do not own Glee or 'There's A Fine, Fine Line'. **

_Episode One: Pilot_

_Part Two: The Flanagan's_

Seventeen year old Junette Flanagan cautiously opened the door to her brother Theo's room. Junette really wished her mother would stop giving her the task of waking Theo up, even after two years she still hated doing it. Theo was currently fast asleep in his bed, wrapped up in the blankets like a butterfly in its cocoon, snoring loudly. The clock on his nightstand, barely visible from the sweaty socks, wrestling awards and worn football surrounding it, was flashing six am. Junette stepped over the pile of dirty clothes on the floor and sat down on the edge of Theo's bed, gently rousing her brother awake.

"Wake up, Theo," Junette mumbled and Theo groaned, waving his hand in the air as if telling her to go away. "It's the first day of school, your junior year,"

Theo stirred and hit her in the head with his pillow, making Junette laugh. "Go away," He said sleepily.

"You need to get up!" Junette repeated. "I will call in reinforcements, Theodore Conner Flanagan!" Theo dug deeper into the covers as if to say 'I dare you'. Junette smirked and walked over to the door. "Hey Bri-Banana, would you come and help me get your brother out of bed please?" She called.

Seven year old Brianna Flanagan appeared from her room, the small second grader was already dressed in a pink dress with butterflies on it that their mother had obviously picked out. "Will you braid my hair when we're done?" She asked her older sister. "Mommy left already."

Junette nodded. "Sure, now come on. We have to use our secret weapon."

Brianna grinned and took off running, bouncing on Theo's bed so hard the items on his nightstand shook. "Get up! Get up!" She chorused in a sing-songy voice. Junette, momentarily forgetting she was supposed to be the mature one, jumped up on the bed too, joining in on Brianna's screaming. Finally, Theo rolled over and sat up, leaving the bed slowly. Junette high fived Brianna and they got off, landing back on the floor with a light thump.

"Fuck you both!" Theo hissed, but he was smiling.

"Don't use that kind of language!" Junette pretended to scold him. "Now, go get dressed." She extended her hand to Brianna, who took it. "Come on my little partner in crime, let's braid your hair." Brianna nodded and they left the room together.

Brianna plopped down on her own bed in her room, which was full of Broadway playbills, stuffed animals and theatre costumes. Junette sat behind her, grabbing a brush, detangling spray and some hair ties and beginning to work on Brianna's brown hair.

"Junie," Brianna said slowly. "Why does Mommy leave? Doesn't she love us anymore?"

Junette froze, her sister's words practically broke her heart. "No, Bri. Mommy loves us very much. Her new show is just keeping her very busy, and Mommy wants to be the best Christine she can be, which means she has to work a lot."

Brianna nodded in understanding. "She let me go see one of their rehearsals. She was really good, but it was weird watching her kiss someone who wasn't Daddy." She giggled. "Oh, and Junie?"

"Yeah?"

"Since Mommy isn't here, will you sing for me?" Brianna asked.

"It would be my honor." Junette laughed, finishing the first braid before beginning to sing. 'There's A Fine, Fine Line' from _Avenue Q_ had been her audition song for glee club, and she knew it like the back of her hand.

_There's a fine, fine line between a lover and a friend;_

_There's a fine, fine line between reality and pretend;_

_And you never know 'til you reach the top if it was worth the uphill climb._

_There's a fine, fine line between love_

_And a waste of time._

_There's a fine, fine line between a fairy tale and a lie;_

_And there's a fine, fine line between "You're wonderful" and "Goodbye."_

_I guess if someone doesn't love you back it isn't such a crime,_

_But there's a fine, fine line between love_

_And a waste of your time._

_And I don't have the time to waste on you anymore._

_I don't think that you even know what you're looking for._

_For my own sanity, I've got to close the door_

_And walk away..._

_Oh...  
><em>

_There's a fine, fine line between together and not_

_And there's a fine, fine line between what you wanted and what you got._

_You gotta go after the things you want while you're still in your prime..._

_There's a fine, fine line between love_

_And a waste of time._

The girls heard someone clapping and turned to see their father, Rory Flanagan, standing in the doorway, smiling. "Very nice, Junette." He praised. "You're almost as good as your mom, I'd say."

Junette ducked her head. "Thanks Daddy. But I'm not that great…"

"Yes you are!" Brianna countered. "You're amazing Junie, I bet you'll be in musicals someday just like Mommy!"

Rory moved over and sat down next to his daughters. "Don't be so modest, Junette."

"Well..I guess that was pretty awesome." Junette admitted.

Rory and Brianna both laughed. "You're doing glee club again this year, right?" Brianna asked.

Junette smiled. "Oh, I would hate myself if I didn't."


End file.
